This invention relates to light emitting diode (LED) display panels composed of a plurality of light emitting diode elements. The inventor purports to introduce a new way to enclose LED display mechanisms of all sorts, but the preferred embodiment relates to LED moving message display signs. More specifically, the present invention plans to utilize polyvinyl chloride (PVC) to enclose said LED signs. Using PVC as a medium to incase LED components will promote flexibility to the heretofore traditionally rigid incasements of LED display sign mechanisms. The inventor believes that this flexible feature will enable the introduction of new industrial uses for LED moving message display signs.
LED technology has been in existance for many years. And although the present invention incorporates the use of LED mechanisms, it is not the intent of the inventor to become involved with any of the technical aspects of LED mechanisms. Instead, it is the intent of the inventor to focus entirely on the PVC incasement medium that will be used to enclose the LED mechanism. To date, manufacturers of LED moving message display signs have not deviated from traditional methods of incasing LED components. That is, LED mechanisms are enclosed in straight and rigid containers that are neither flexible nor self-supporting. The inventor now introduces the use of PVC as a new incasement medium which will be both flexible and self-supporting. Notwithstanding additional research and development on those LED components being incased that may be necessitated in order to produce the desired properties and dimensions envisioned by the present invention, the inventor wishes to promulgate his new invention at this time. Through the use of transparent, rubber-like PVC to incase LED sign system components, the flexible PVC material will allow the LED sign to conform to vertical surfaces that are flat, non-porous curved or straight. Built-in suction cups will enable the LED apparatus to be attached to these vertical surfaces and thus be self-supporting. There is no known LED moving message display sign system which has the ability of being self-supporting and having the capability of bending in order to conform to curved surfaces.